Une humaine pas si humaine que ça?
by Nanie0609
Summary: Ont dit que les vampire ont réussit à posséder le monde et que les humains et les loup-garous et toutes créature pas de leurs même race doit être soumis?Mais ont dit que les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire et ça je peux vous dire que cette légende est faux moi et ma famille,nous sommes la preuve vivante je m'appelle Isabella swan et nous sommes une famille pas comme les autre
1. Chapter 1

Une humaine qui est intéressante

_Prologue :_

_Ah enfin j'ai moi_

_Je suis retourné a Forks la ville ou je suis née,je cours vers notre vieille maison fais en bois caché au fond de la forêt,je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée et là merde la maison à était ravager tous les meubles on était retourné et toutes les photos avec mon père déchiré ça me brise le cœur qu'elle personne pouvait faire une chose pareil._

-**Oh Bella à chaque fois tu cours trop vite c'est pas juste...Oh merde mais que c'est il passé dans cette baraque qui à osé faire ça qui se montre tout de suite** dit Rosalie de sa voix de déesse

_Rosalie est ma grande sœur de plus de 250 ans elle a beau être qu'a moitié vampire elle a la peau blanche et lisse sans aucune imperfections,grande environ 1m75 et bien sur elle à des formes la ou il faut,une poitrine généreuse et ferme et une taille de guêpe et surtout ce que j'adore chez elle c'est ses cheveux blond presque dorée épais,long,et ondulé et ses yeux sont marron chocolat les même que les miens on n'a juste ça en commun._

-**Oh rosie ne commence pas à ouvrir ta grande gueule comme ça ça va vite me soulé mais quelque vous avais fait encore?**Dit mon chère frère du nom très ringards de jasper _Ah oui les filles jasper qu'elle idée a eu mon père de l'appeler comme ça,bon revenons à jasper il ressemble un peu à rosalie c'est normal ils sont jumeaux donc il est assez grand environ 1m85 mais très fin mais ne vous fier pas au apparence jasper est quelqu'un de super stratégique et surtout il a un don qui l'aide il peut ressentir les sentiments des autres et aussi les controlé et oui c'est hyper flippant mais tous qui a un rapport avec jasper est dans cet catégorie._

-**NOUS RIEN**Répondîmes ma sœur et moi

-**C'était comme ça quand on est arrivé** renchéris je

-**Les enfants mes qu'est ce que... OH GROTTE DE CHIENS C EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIS CA ?**Grogna notre père l'ancien shérifs de cette il y a plus de 500 ans.

_Ah notre chère papa quelque pour le décrire brun avec des yeux doré et oui notre papounet ne se nourrit pas de sang humain encore heureux car je lui aurais botté les fesses bon revenons a décrire se bon vieux papa qui est grand et musclé._

**On c'est pas papa c'était comme ça quand on n'est arrivée**

-**Oh non alors ce que disais éleazar était vrai **murmura notre père d'un ton horrifié

-**Quoi qu'est ce qu'a dit éleazar ?** Répondit avec surprise jasper

-**Que le roi des vampires avait commencé la conquête ?**

-**Qu'elle conquête **s'impatienta rose

-**La conquête du monde ils veulent contrôler les humains comme bon leurs semble**

-**Mais c'est affreux il faut les arrêtées **

**Nous ne pouvons pas le roi et ses soldats sont les vampires les plus anciens et les plus puissants depuis des milliers d'année il sont développé des pouvoirs que sont au delà de notre imaginations.**

**Mais on peut pas les laisser agresser des personnes sans défense comme ça**

**Je sais bien Bella mais nous n'avons aucun moyens de les arrêter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde désolée pour le retard

Bon lecture

Chapitre 1: L'enfer à déjà commencer

_Cela fessait déjà 1 ans que le roi des vampires avait commencer à conquérir le monde,en haut c'était l'enfer,et moi et ma famille nous restions cachées sous terres,mon père ne voulais pas qu'ont sortent,il avait peur que les soldats du roi apprennent qui nous sommes vraiment alors ont restaient isoler du monde,sous terre comme des rats,on n'a construit en un tant record un abris dans la cave._

_Nous étions affamées et moi et mon frère et ma sœur cela fessait 2 jours que nous étions pas sortit à cause des nombreuses attaques qui se déroulé au dessus de nos têtes,on n'a bien moi,mon frère et ma sœur tentées de manger de la nourriture humaine mais nous avons beaucoup de mal à l'avaler._

_**Oh merde j'en peux plus** cria ma sœur en recrachant une poignée de petit pois **ce truc est vraiment infect,papa quand es ce qu'ont va pouvoir pour allez chasser ?**

_**Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment on ne peux pas sortir,cela serait trop dangereux pour vous.**

_**Mais toi tu peux sortir va nous chercher un animal tu l'assomme et boum l'affaire est dans le sac** suggéra ma sœur en balançant c'est cheveux d'or au dessus de son épaule.

_**Tu sais très bien que je porte votre odeur si j'en rencontre un cela attisera sa curiosité,je ne peux prendre ce risque,je ne veux pas vous perdent,j'en mourrait** dit il avec tristesse

_Oh putain c'est la première fois que je vois mon père si émotive,cela est très rare venant de Charlie Swan croyez moi._

_Jasper ce rapprocha avec toujours son assurance et son air de souffrir c'est vrai que de ressentir les émotions peut être quelque chose d'embêtant et oui mon cher frère est télépathe et peux contrôler nos émotions et ce don est très utile surtout quand Rosalie s' énerve,moi aussi j'ai un don c'est un sorte de bouclier qui peut me protéger mais aussi ceux qui m'entoure des attaques physique et mental._

_Voilà nous sommes tous les deux les seuls de la famille à avoir des dons ce que Rosalie a eu beaucoup de mal accepter et oui tu Rosalie tous cracher elle doit être au centre de l'attention._

_**Je pense qu'ont pourrait allais deux par deux mais chacun de son coté quand pense tu papa ?**

_**Je pense que oui de tous façons je suis moi aussi affamé.**

_**Bon c'est super qui va avec qui ? **Dit rose en se relevant avec grâce et rapidité.

_**Je choisis Bella sans hésitation,ça sera mieux pour ma tête** ricana jasper.

_**Espèce de sale con** hurla rose en jetant à la tête de son jumeau l'assiette de petits pois en pleine tronche bien sur jasper l'évita avec une vitesse impressionnant à coté de moi qui suis hyper maladroite et oui c'est pas parce que je suis à moitié vampire que je suis sans défaut et oui malheureusement c'est sur moi que ça tombe.

_**Bon on y va alors?**Dis je pour empêcher le ouragan Rosalie de éclater.

_**Soyez prudents** rétorqua mon père en tournant des talons ma sœur a ses traces.

_Dés qu'on est sortit de notre cachette ont commença à courir en direction de la forêt verte de forks,dans cette ville tous est vert. enfin de l'air frais qui caresse mon visage je me sens si vivant et cette odeur de...sang hum... si délicieuse...je me stop et me mets à courir en direction de cette odeur si appétissante._

_**BELLA!NON !** cria jasper en tentant de me saisir le bras mais pris par mon enfin de boire ce doux nectar ma maladresse s'efface et ma vitesse de course s'accélère.

_Arriver à l'endroit au l'odeur persister,je me stoppe en une seconde ce que je vois est un vrai carnage ,cinq vampires sont entrain de se nourrir de deux humains,un jeune homme se fessait vider de son sang par trois femelles vampires et c'est l'autre humain était une jeune femme qui se fessait violer et pomper le sang,Cette scène était affreuse elle cria et essayer de s'extraire de leurs poignes,j'entendais même ses os craquée._

_Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça,pris d'un courage je m'élança et tapa de plein fouet le premiers vampire qui d'acharné sur cette pauvre fille._

_Il tomba sur le dos et je commença à l'étrangler de ma petite poigne de demi vampire._

_Quand soudain je sentis une douleurs qui me cloua au sol et je commença à crier et c'est là que je la vis une fille d'un peu près 15 ans,blonde,petite et yeux rouges et surtout son sourire cruel._

_**Qu'avons nous là** dit le deuxième vampire homme en se rapprochant il fit une drôle de tête **c'est étrange son cœur bas beaucoup plus vite que un être humain ?**

_**On s'en fout de ça on la bute et ont rentre à voltera cette petite pute à essayer de m'étrangler** Gronda l'autre monstre d'une hauteur très impressionnante et surtout très musclé .

_**Félix la ferme je crois que cette chose intéressera sûrement le roi,au lieu de dire des sottises va chercher le collier électrisant.**

_Je ne pouvais rien faire j'étais cloué au sol je pouvais juste entendre et regarder ce qu'il se passait cela était vraiment frustrant,je tenter t'utiliser mon bouclier mais je n'y arriver pas c'est sûrement le don de cette vampire qui bloquer mon don._

_**Laissez là bande de connard **hurla ma sœur

_**Tiens une autre chose étrange qui montre ça petite frimousse** ricana une femelle qui étais très belle pas la même beauté que ma sœur cette vampire était brune avec des cheveux long et bouclés,grande,taille de guêpe,bref une vampire encore plus jolie qu'une vrai vampire.

_**Une chose mais pour qui tu te prends...**

_**Rosalie tais toi** Hurla mon père et mon frère

_Quand je les entendis hurler à leurs tours je ne pouvais tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passer._

_Je vis le plus petit des deux hommes vampires me mettre un collier qui m'électrisa à chaque mouvement il nous porta jusqu'à un camion et nous mis dans le coffre du véhicule._

_Et là j'ai su que l'enfer allais commencer._

Voici voilà la fin de ce chapitre

Bon je pense que je posterai la semaine prochaine

donnez vos avis cela m'intéresse.

Bisous à tous le monde.


End file.
